1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a writing method of a variable resistance non-volatile memory element, and a variable resistance non-volatile memory device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a writing method of a bipolar variable resistance non-volatile memory element, and a bipolar variable resistance non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variable resistance non-volatile memory device (hereinafter may be simply referred to as non-volatile memory device) incorporating a memory cell including a variable resistance non-volatile memory element (hereinafter may be simply referred to as variable resistance element) has been studied and developed (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-4935 (FIGS. 1 and 2), International Publication No. 2008/149484, International Publication No. 2009/050833, I. G. Baek et al., IEDM2004, p. 587 (see FIG. 5(b)).
The variable resistance element refers an element having a characteristic in which its resistance value reversibly changes in response to an electric signal, and is able to store data corresponding to the changed resistance value in a non-volatile manner.